The purpose of this minority research training fellowship is to train the candidate on the science of intervention and prevention research in the areas of HIV, drug abuse, intimate partner violence, and their complex co-occurrence. The candidate will learn how to use social, behavioral and biomedical sciences in informing the design, implementation and evaluation of intervention research. The candidate will also be trained on the process of designing culturally congruent interventions. To accomplish this training plan, the candidate will work in two studies at Columbia University's Social Intervention Group (SIG). Study 1: Project Eban, the largest study funded by NIMH for HIV prevention in African American serodiscordant couples. Four universities are involved in the implementation of this study (Columbia, UCLA, Emory, and UPenn). A minimum of 800 couples will be enrolled in the study. The candidate has become part of an implementation study team which includes recruitment, retention, and quality assurance and control. Study 2: Men's Health Project, a NIDA funded longitudinal study that was completed in 2003. The candidate will use the data to prepare manuscripts regarding the relationship between intimate partner violence, HIV and drug abuse. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]